


I Need You

by Zulubella



Category: Stucky - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zulubella/pseuds/Zulubella
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been best friends since childhood. Ever since the incident with HYDRA the only thing Steve can focus on is Bucky. He also notices Wade and Peter a lot too, and how they kiss and hug. He knows that being queer or gay as they call it now is alright in the 21st century, it just hasn't sunk in yet. As he was growing up he was taught that it was wrong. The thing is, he doesn't think it's so wrong. After losing Bucky twice, and getting him back, Steve realizes that he likes Bucky, way more than friends. He has always loved him, but now he is discovering new feelings. Steve doesn't just want to be friends with Bucky anymore, he wants more. What is that more? Will Bucky feel the same way? And what will the Avengers think when they find out Captain America is gay?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War didn't happen in this story. Tony and Steve are on good terms, so is the rest of the team. If you are sensitive to cruel wording you might want to read with caution. I love and support the LGBT community, any offensive wording that I use I apologize for, I do not mean it, it is just memories and thoughts from Steves perspective. Enjoy this story! (This is my first fanfic on here so cut me some slack, also any ideas or opinions would be helpful.) ALSO, I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY MARVEL!!!!!

Intro This is in the authors point of view, it can vary between the characters and the author. My chapters will get longer as time progresses. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Wade and Peter stormed in drunk off their asses. "Hey you two love birds, mind if we join you?!" Wade practically yelled. "Whatever just don't piss me off Wilson." Bucky stated. "Yay movie time!" Peter chimed. They moved their way over to the couch pushing Bucky to squish up against Steve. As soon as they were seated Peter was practically on Wades lap kissing him all over. After about 30 minutes with dealing with all of the moaning and dirty words Steve had enough. "Could you two, I- I don't know, d-d-do that somewhere else?" Steve stuttered embarrassed and blushing. "Mm why cap, don't like us ruining your date or is it cause we're too sexy for you?" Wade smirked before he started roughly making out with Peter. "N-no it's just awkward, and we're not on a date." Steve said. "Listen asshole can you just leave us alone!" Bucky stated firmly. "Y-yeah sorry guys, c'mon lets go" Peter said pulling Wade off the couch. "Fiiiiiine" Wade whined. "I'm still hard though" he said. "I can fix that" Peter said sudductivley. "Uhhh, they're like two horny teens" Bucky mumbled. "I know, even worse than how you used to be" Steve said with a goofy grin. "I was not, that bad, I mean I did have my fare share of amazing nights but I honestly would rather hang out with you than go out with any of 'em again" Bucky said with enthusiasm. Steve blushed at that and then said " I'm not all that exciting Buck", "You are to me, and listen I've been meaning to tell you something, but don't freak out okay, it changes nothing, you understand Rogers?" Bucky said. "Yeah Buck, I'm with yah till the end of the line, don't worry, you can tell me anything" Steve said nervously, he couldn't think of anything remotely possible he didn't know about Bucky, and he only called him Rogers when it was something serious so this worried him a little. "Alright, I-I'm bisexual, that means that I like girls, and.....boys." Bucky said quickly. Steve was shocked and he couldn't be more happy and flustered. He wanted to tell Bucky about, what he felt but he didn't know if he should. He hadn't realized he had been quite so long until Bucky spoke up "Stevie, say anything please, I hate it when you're quite, I know you probably find me disgusting right know but....." then Steve interrupted him "I-I th-think I'm gay, and I could never find you disgusting" Steve practically whispered, but Bucky could hear it loud and clear. "'Ya serious, your not kidding me?" Bucky asked shocked "Yea why would I joke about this Buck?" Steve said even more flustered than before. "Fuck, this is great!" Bucky almost shouted before Steves warm, calloused hand covered Buckys mouth. His heart fluttered a little at the touch. He then realized how long he had been sitting there and spoke up, "Why'd 'ya do that bud? Is something wrong?" Bucky suddenly asked worried. "No, no it's just, nobody knows but you." Steve said shyly. Bucky blushed and then raised his hand to Steves cheek, "Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell nobody if you don't want me to" he then pulled Steve into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Steve snuggled into his touch "Remember after your mom passed, when I used to hold you like this, and we would stay like this for hours until one of us started having a laughing fit from all the silence" Bucky and Steve reminisced on the memories. "I'm surprised you still remember that" Steve said shocked. "I remember a lot of things, like the way you used to newspapers in you shoes, and...", "Alright that's enough" Steve interrupted embarrassed. They stayed in that position until Steve fell asleep and Bucky carried him to his room. "You will never know how much I love you" Bucky whispered to himself, because it was true, he loved Steve more than anything else in the world, an nobody knew it, but he had hope, now that he knew Steve was gay, that opened a lot of doors, for a lot of new things.


	2. Realization part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve came out to Bucky 1 month ago officially. And now that it's pride month, Bucky has a little surprise for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features more characters and shows growth in Steve and Buckys relationship (if that's what you can call it). There are some offensive words in here just a warning.

Buckys POV  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been 1 whole month since he came out to me and I to him. I know, I know it's cheesy but it feels sentimental in some way. Like, somehow we bonded even more, if that's possible. Steve has done so much for me in my life, and I feel as if I only caused him trouble. I want to do something in return for him. Since its pride month I thought we could do something out of the ordinary together. Maybe it would get him to loosen up and maybe he would open up to other people. He's already came out to Natasha and Sam, so that's a start. The thing is I have no idea what to do. The last time I really remember going out before I came to live in the Avengers compound was 1940 and I went dancing with two girls and Steve. Other then that I can only remember the Army, HYDRA, and Steve. So I went to Natasha. "Hey Nat", "Hello James" she replied. "Why so formal today?", "Sorry, long night, what ya need?" She asked. "Well, it's been one month since me and Stevie came out, and it's pride month. So I was thinking on surprising him with something, but I don't know what.", "Well, you guys could go to a gay club, it would be fun, and if it got to crazy than I'm sure neither one of you would hesitate to get out of there" she suggested. "That's not bad, know any around here?", "Um actually, yeah, there is one called Club Rain and I'll send you the address when I find it" she replied. "Alright, thank you so much Nat, it means a lot", "No problem, I know how much "Stevie" means to you" she said. I'm pretty sure my ears and neck were even blushing, that Devils smirk I could wipe it off her pretty little face. That's when Peter walked in. He couldn't even look me in the eye. He still isn't over the incident that happened over a month ago. "Hey Petey, what's up?" I tried asking, "Nothing, uh Wade said he would make everyone pancakes if they wanted some, other than that I bring you no news" he said in a joking tone. Finally he was easing up. The whole team just started walking into the kitchen by the time Wade finished the Pancakes. Steve sat down in between me and Nat, "Hey, we're going out tonight okay", "What? Where, with who?" Steve whispered frantically. He never was one to like partying, but this time it was going to be different. "Don't worry, I promise it will be fun, I would never do anything that I didn't think you would enjoy, I promise, and if you don't like it we can get ice cream afterwards okay? Plus it's just you and me okay, like old times", "Okay" Steve replied sheepishly, I noticed that Steve couldn't hide the blush that was forming in his cheeks, uh, he's perfect.


	3. Realization part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is when Steve and Bucky go out. It's fun until someone messes with the wrong person. Steve gets ice cream and Bucky gets a black eye. Some more characters and more drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offensive words in this chapter. Steve and Bucky are not dating, I repeat not dating. Please comment any suggestions, all are welcome.

Steves POV  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Buck told me we were going out, I didn't think it would be to some queer place. Plus I had to wear leggings, fucking leggings, and a sparkly shirt that did really shitty coverage over my chest, maybe that was the point of the shirt. Bucky you sly bastard. I mean sure he was wearing smoking hot leggings, but at least his shirt did some coverage. Whatever, when we got there it was bright and loud, and there were A LOT of people, I mean I'm not the best in crowds but I can deal. It's Bucky I'm worried about. I steared him away from all the drunks on the dance floor and made our way to the bar, even though I couldn't get drunk, doesn't mean I dont like to drink. I knew sitting at the bar was risky but I hadn't expected four guys to come up to get my number, even Bucky got some guys checking him out, one asked him to dance and he simply replied "I don't dance" damn that boy has always been a player. After a few drinks Buck decided it was time for a dance. Mind you I was NEVER good at dancing, and that was back in the 40's. But he insisted, and I couldn't deny him a dance when he planned all of this for me. So I went. "Alright, I know you don't like dancing, but trust me it's simple, just move your hips to the beat and carry on from there!" Bucky practically shouted over the music. So that's exactly what I did. I let my hips take control of my body. I was actually doing decent, and I'm pretty sure some of the other guys did to. Some of them started dancing with me, others just grabbed my ass, which I was sure to keep a safe distance away from them. I saw Bucky dancing with this big guy, not as big as me, but he was buff, and hot. He always gets the girl, or the guy in this case. Sadly, at some point all fun has to come to a stop at sometime. I heard the yelling and was pretty sure it was directed towards me. "Hey fag, get your fag ass over here!". I stopped dead in my tracks to see if he was talking to me. "Yeah, you the one that just stopped dancing get over here!". I had chills going up and down my spine. That's when Bucky came over and grabbed my arm. "Hey, you okay, don't listen to him, he is a shitty piece of drunken trash, okay?" He kept on asking but I couldn't talk, i kept on hearing the guy yelling, I decided to just shut him out and focus on Buckys voice. "Yeah, I'm good, can we go?", "Sure, look pal I'm sorry", "It's fine". Then the guy came storming over and grabbed me by the shirt. "Listen fag, I know you hear me, so fucking come to me when I ask or I swear I'll knock those pretty little teeth out!", how is it that I managed to get myself into a fight everywhere I go?! "Get the fuck off him, you piece of shit!" Bucky shouted. That's when all the fighting started, I couldn't keep track of all the punches Bucky had given the guy, I'd say the man got at most three at Bucky, he always was a street fighter, nobody ever beat him. Now that he has the metal arm and he trained with HYDRA I'm pretty sure I couldn't even beat him. After the fighting stopped and we left we found an ice cream parlor close to the bar."I had a good time so I don't know why we are here Buck", "I feel bad, that wasn't supposed to happen, I'm sorry" Bucky started rambling and it's never good when he rambles, so I shoved ice cream in his face. "What the fuck Steve?", "You were rambling", "Oh". From then on we laughed and ate our ice cream, until we got home. When we got home Nat was waiting for us in the couch along with Peter, Wade, and Wanda. They were all talking until we walked in. "Hey" I tried breaking the silence. Wade and Peter looked awestruck at the sight of us. Natasha had a glare working at her face, I think it's because Bucky looks like he had just been in a fight, which he was. And Wanda, just looks normal, like all of this is normal, which sometimes it is, just not for me and Bucky. After being scolded about fighting, and me coming out to Wade, Peter, and Wanda because I was to tired to explain, me and Bucky finally got to relax. Or so we thought. "Hey" Wanda greeted. "Hey kid", "So you two huh, are you guys like dating or what?", "No, no, we um, we're best friends Wanda", "Oh ok, anyway you wanna watch a movie, because I'm really bored and Vis is busy?", I looked at Bucky for reassurance and he answered "Yes". After the movie we all went to bed. Or tried to at least, I couldn't stop thinking of the events that took place that night. I also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I practically went on a date with Bucky, fuck I'm in deep, and I don't know how he feels about me, maybe if we talked I would figure it out. And why did everyone think that we were a couple, I mean we aren't even like Wade and Peter, there is no PDA. We're just friends. But I want to be more so much more.But me and Buck forgot about the banquet tomorrow and that we had training in the morning. Maybe he would go as my date to the banquet. A man can only hope.


	4. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody dies, Steve is heartbroken, Bucky helps in way nobody else can, and Peter want to help Buck find a love life, but does he really, or does he want him to confess his feelings to Steve? Will he get Steve to take him to the banquet or will Bucky stay and be his emotional nurse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is not dead in this universe yet, so Steve still visits her a lot. Steve also already knows Sharon. I'm sorry I've been so inactive lately, I know I haven't posted in a while, I've been going through a rough patch in my life, I'm sorry I will try and write more.

Bucky and Steve POV  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Steve POV- Peggy died. It's like the breath in my lungs just got sucked out. Sharon texted me about 5 minutes ago that Peggy, my Peggy died. My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything, all I know is that I fell to the floor and felt arms suddenly wrap around me. My phone dropped on the floor I remeber that, I could see out of the corner of my eye somebody picking it up, I just didn't know who. I heard gasping and people crying but it was like it was all far away. Like I was watching it on a screen. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but no sounds were coming out of me. I was a mess. I couldn't comprehend anything that was going on. I never used to be this emotional, but when Bucky came back, I lost any and all control of my emotions. I heard somebody talking, but it was almost like a whisper, so I didn't pay any attention to it. What I was paying attention to was the fact that I was being picked up, I was being carried bridal style. Not caring I put my head on the persons chest. I knew who it was as soon as I smelled their shirt. It was Bucky. Who else was strong enough to carry me? He had that same musky smell that he did back in the old days as we like to call it, the smell was lingering on him, it made the tears fall harder. There were a lot of emotions that I was processing at that moment, I felt overwhelmed and then I passed out right in Buckys strong arms. When I woke up I wasn't in my bed, or even in my room, I looked to my left to see Bucky reading a book. SHIRTLESS. He looked down at me and smiled, it wasn't his usual smile though, it was pitiful. I hated it. I wasn't the one who was supposed to be taken care of, I didn't need pity. The smile made me feel small, like when Buck used to have to protect me, and take care of me. I guess everything really did change when Bucky came back. "Hey" he said. "Hi" I answered groggily. "How 'ya doin pal?" he seemed concerned. "Alright I guess, what happend?" I was confused. His face tightened, and his jaw clenched. I knew that face. He was trying to suppress his emotions. That was another thing I hated, he never used to have to do that infront of me. " 'Ya passed out in my arms, you were crying, do you remeber why?" he calmly asked. It was all flooding back to me now, I remembered everything. "Yeah" I replied in a choked voice. "C'mere" he pulled me into him, I relaxed into his touch. His skin was so soft, and warm. I could stay like this forever. Then, Peter walked in. " Hey Bucky, do you know where my...." he stopped, dead in his tracks. "Oh uh uh, sorry I-I didn't mean to interrupt anything uh" he scratched his neck and started fidgeting. " You weren't interrupting anything Pete, come in, what 'ya need?" Bucky asked. "Well I lost my reading glasses, and I don't know where I put them" he replied flustered. "Oh, well have you checked the reading table? I think I saw you put them there last night" Buck suggested. "Oh, um thanks" Peter walked out blushing like a tomato. Bucky chuckled. "He's adorable, almost reminds me of you back in the day" he laughed. I blushed at the comment. " I was not that bad" I answered defensively. "Sure, keep telling that to yourself pal" he replied sarcastically.   
******************************************************************************************************  
Bucky POV

After Petey left me and Steve talked for a while before passing out. We talked about the past and the present, about our friends, anything that really kept him from thinking of Peggy. When he fell asleep in my arms for the second time that day I almost died from that cuteness overload that was Steve Rogers. He looked little in my arms, I loved it. I woke up first from our little nap. I got up and dressed myself then headed for the kitchen. Pepper and Wanda were making dinner while Tony was reading some newspaper, Vision was watching the news, Sam was playing with RedWing, and Peter was sitting on Wade reading his book, with his glasses, while Wade played with his hair. Natasha was nowhere to be found, along with Clint. No surprise there. When I walked into the kitchen all eyes were on me, and I didn't know why. Mostly everybody went back to what they were doing besides Tony and little Pete. That's when Tony asked genuinely concerned "How's Cap?". "Sleeping" I replied while walking to the empty seat next to him. Tony just hummed, but Peter wouldn't stop staring at me, it was creeping me the fuck out. When Pepper and Wanda finished cooking, that's when I went to go wake up Stevie so he could eat. When I walked into my room I noticed he shifted to my side of the bed and he had taken off his shirt. Dear lord was he hot. Not the point. I woke him up gently. "Hey" I said softly. "Dinners ready pal" and he replied with "Can 'ya help me find my shirt" sleepily. "Sure" I said as I started searching. When I got him up and dressed we walked to the kitchen. Everybody tried not to make it obvious that they were looking, but it was kinda hard when vision was staring dead into your soul. "Good evening Captain, have a good sleep?" Vis asked. "Uh, yeah" he answered a little out of it. When dinner was over everybody got a chance to talk to Steve before he went back to my room to pass out. Nobody said anything about it but I could tell they were thinking it. Everybody started leaving one by one until it was just me and Pete. He set down his book and looked at me, but not just any old glance, he full on looked me over as if he was analyzing something. That's when he said to me "You love him, don't you?" he was curious. "Excuse me?" I replied very confused. "You love Steve, and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, because the way you take care of him, and the way you look at him just screams, I love you Steve Rogers" he said to me. I was shocked, how did he know, how long has ne known, I started to freak out. "How long? How long have you known?" I asked shyly. "I knew it! I've known ever since I first saw you two together" he said as if it were obvious. "Let's make a deal, how about you take Steve to the banquet, it was rescheduled to next week due to technical difficulties with some thing I don't know the name of. But if you don't take him you have to stay here with him and be his personal nurse. You have to tell him you love him. I know he does too. But if you don't tell him, and you don't do either of those two options. I'm taking you out. And not just out to some little restaurant, I will be taking you out to find somebody, and I know you don't really want that, because I know you want Steve. So what do you say? Deal?" he asked. I was nervous, "Well, um.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger! What do you think will happen, do you think he'll tell, Steve? Or do you think he'll be too afraid? In the next chapter you'll find out! Comment any suggestions or questions you have, there always welcome! Also Kudos are always welcome too!


End file.
